LIMBUS
by Tavata
Summary: ¿Esto es el infierno? No, ¿Esto es el purgatorio? No, entonces ¿Esto qué demonios es? ¡¿Alguien puede verme! ¡¿Alguien puede escucharme!
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas noches… profesor Snape…**_

¡Lo habían olvidado! ¡Lo habían olvidado! ¡Miserables, buenos para nada! ¿Cómo le habían hecho esto? ¡Olvidarlo, a él! ¡Olvidar a Severus Snape! ¡Estúpido Potter! ¿No había visto que faltaba él?

Severus Snape caminaba cojeando por el camino que lleva de Hogsmaeade a Hogwarts; hacía no más de una hora que habían tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento con los mortífagos, en esta ocasión Severus se presentó del lado de Dumbledore evitando en todo momento ser descubierto por los servidores de Lord Voldemort, siempre cuidando la espalda de Harry Potter. ¡Niño impertinente! Ya estaría en quinto año en Hogwarts pero seguía siendo un niño impetuoso que se lanzaba de cabeza al peligro, fue en uno de esos ataques de "heroísmo" que si no hubiera sido por Severus hubieran matado a Potter.

Afortunadamente para "El niño que vivió" Severus estaba ahí para protegerlo, no, no era por él, era por la memoria de Lilly Potter. Cuando el mortifago lanzó la maldición impronunciable, él estuvo cien por ciento seguro que había muerto, sintió el impacto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío de la colina donde se encontraban.

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado, lo cierto es que por fin abrió los ojos y para su alivio se encontró con que solo había perdido el conocimiento, seguía con vida. Ya se cobraría esto con cientos de puntos que le bajaría a Potter.

¿Y qué había pasado? ¡Lo habían abandonado! Nadie de todos los que estaban ahí peleando a favor de Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de que él, Severus faltaba, ninguno fue capaz de decir "Ey, falta Severus y está herido. ¡Debemos buscarle!" No, nadie, se sorprendía de su popularidad pero al menos imaginaba que alguien se daría cuenta de su falta e iría por él.

Ahora solo a mitad de la noche caminaba gruñendo de regreso al castillo.

…

Solo llegar supo que algo iba irremediablemente mal.

Uno. Todo estaba en silencio

Dos. No había ni un solo alumno en los corredores

Tres. Había algo en la atmosfera del lugar que se sentía muy diferente.

¿Qué estaría pasando?

-¡Vamos, ya están todos en el Gran Comedor!

Un par de chicas de Ravenclaw aparecieron y desaparecieron de pronto en uno de los corredores pero al menos ya sabía dónde buscar a todo el mundo después del aviso que sin saberlo estas niñas le habían dado.

Caminó directamente al Gran Comedor.

…

¡No era posible! ¡Era imposible!

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado como cuando habían perdido a Cedric Diggory. ¿Qué significaba? Todos los alumnos estaban ahí reunidos y ¿por qué los Slytherin tenían caras largas? Severus tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El silencio era total, nadie hablaba, de pronto el director Dumbledore se puso de pie y camino al frente de la mesa de profesores como cuando daba el discurso de bienvenida en Hogwarts.

Hoy- comenzó el director- hemos sufrido una pérdida irremplazable… Lord Voldemort se está volviendo más fuerte a cada momento y hoy nos ha demostrado por medio de sus hombres… Hoy en el ataque cerca de Hogsmeade… Hemos perdido al profesor Snape… su pérdida no podrá ser superada nunca…

Severus pudo sentir la fría mano de la muerte atravesarle el pecho hasta llegar a su corazón, ¡¿MUERTO? Se apoyo contra la pared detrás de él. No, eso era imposible ¡El no estaba muerto! Se llevo la mano al pecho, su terror aumentaba ¡No podía sentir el latido de su propio corazón!

Se separó de la pared tambaleante como un oso herido sin darse cuenta de que había llegado hasta la entrada del comedor ¡Estaba viendo su propio servicio! ¡Estaba viendo su propio funeral! ¿Cómo? ¡Imposible! Quería gritar y decirles a todos "Ehhhh, estoy aquí" cuando el varón sanguinario paso a través de él. ¿Un momento? ¡El varón sanguinario había pasado a través de él! ¿A través de él? Eso significa… significaba ¡Qué ni siquiera los fantasmas lo veían! ¿No era un fantasma? No, ¿y si no era un fantasma, entonces qué era?

Esto es una pesadilla, esto es una pesadilla, esto es una pesadilla- no dejaba de repetirse el profesor Snape.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una pared que habla y una Ravenclaw que la escucha…**_

Vamos Severus- se decía a sí mismo- esto no debe ser más que una horrible pesadilla. Solo debes despertar y todo estará bien…

No, no podía engañarse, el profesor Snape había visto con sus propios ojos su propio servicio. Estaba muerto, o al menos así lo había dicho el director Dumbledore, era obvio que no estaba vivo ya que nadie podía verlo ni escucharlo, nadie había reparado en qué él estaba también en el gran Comedor mientras informaban a todos de su deceso. Ahora, hasta los fantasmas parecían no verlo, el varón Sanguinario había pasado a través de él como si fuera parte de la nada. Esto nos daba otro problema más; si estaba muerto, ¿por qué seguía teniendo conciencia de las cosas? Si no era un fantasma ¿entonces qué era?

Después de dejar el gran Comedor y al resto de profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts tomó el primer corredor que encontró, no quería investigar si podía o no podía atravesar paredes o algo así como hacían los fantasmas, lo único que quería saber era qué demonios estaba pasando y cómo demonios iba a salir de este problema.

No, no podía estar muerto, forzó al máximo su mente para hacer memoria de los últimos minutos en que estuvo consciente y entre los vivos… Una vez más ahí estaba en la pelea con el resto de los mortífagos, cuidando que no lo descubrieran, cuidando que Potter no resultara herido, en un momento dado alguien lanzó un Aveda Kadebra contra el hijo de Lily, el se había atravesado y después todo fue oscuridad.

-¡Maldición, sí estoy muerto!

Completamente derrotado se pegó contra la pared resbalando muy lentamente hasta que sus negras ropas tocaron el suelo. ¿Qué importaba estar sentado a pleno pasillo? Total si alguien pasaba ni siquiera lo vería…

…

Luna Lovegood no había llegado a tiempo para la reunión de emergencia a la que había convocado el profesor Dumbledore en el gran Comedor, se había tardado en la habitación de las chicas de Ravenclaw tratando de encontrar sus zapatos, al parecer también los duendes habían decidido llevárselos y ahora una descalza Luna caminaba por el corredor que tenía las armaduras a todo lo largo.

El piso estaba frío a esa hora, así que la chica no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro ¡Achú!

_-Salud_

Gracias- contestó Luna pasando su blanca manita por su nariz- ¿Eh? ¿Hola?

El corredor estaba vacío.

…

Severus no podía creerlo ¡Esa alumna lo había escuchado! Había escuchado los pasos acercarse y se había dado cuenta de que era una alumna de Ravenclaw pero no le había prestado verdadera atención a quién podría ser.

Estaba más ocupado intentando encontrar una solución a su "problema" cuando escuchó el estornudo de la chica e inconscientemente hablo.

¡Imaginen su sorpresa cuando tuvo un "gracias" como respuesta!

…

Luna no veía a nadie ni atrás, ni adelante, ni arriba, ni abajo, ¿quién había sido? ¿Peeves? ¿Los duendes? ¿Las demás criaturas que al parecer el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts no querían ver? No había nadie ahí, al menos que la pared hablara.

¿Hola?- volvió a preguntar Luna.

No hubo respuesta.

Adiós- se despidió de la nada la chica rubia.

_-¡Espere!_

…

El profesor Snape estaba tan asombrado que ni siquiera había escuchado el siguiente "hola" de Luna, no fue hasta que la chica parecía irse y había dicho "adiós" que reacciono.

¡Espere! Le gritó esperando volviera a escucharle.

De un salto se puso de pie avergonzándose de su propio momento de debilidad y de sentimiento de derrota.

…

Luna se volvió a detener, sí, había alguien en el corredor, alguien a quién no podía ver pero si escuchaba claramente.

_¿Puede escucharme?_- volvió a preguntar la voz.

Sí- contestó Luna como lo más natural del mundo.

Un momento, ella reconocía ahora la voz de quién hablaba.

¿Profesor Snape?- preguntó la señorita Lovegood.

…

¡Sí!

No todo estaba perdido, había alguien que pudiera escucharlo, bueno, el saber que era Luna Lovegood no parecía ser muy prometedor, pero al menos podía comunicarse con alguien.

-¿Señorita Lovegood?

…

_-¿Señorita Lovegood?_

No había ninguna duda, era la voz del profesor Snape. Un momento ¿No había dicho alguien que el profesor Snape había muerto?

Profesor ¿Es invisible?- preguntó Luna.

No hubo respuesta.

Siguiente pregunta.

-Profesor Snape ¿Está muerto?

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

…

¿Invisible? Nadie podía verlo así que podía decir que sí.

¿Muerto? Se negaba a aceptar que estuviera muerto y que ahora fuera un fantasma o algo más.

…

Al no tener respuesta Luna se encogió de hombros.

Ya veo- dijo de pronto llamando la atención (sin saberlo) del profesor Snape- es un caso difícil de _Incorporeus-Incorporeus_

_-Usted ha inventado eso, ¿No es cierto, señorita Lovegood?_

Al menos había logrado hacer hablar de nuevo al profesor Snape.

Es cierto- contestó Luna mirando hacia la pared contraria- pensé que sería lo apropiado.

…

No podía creerlo, de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser Luna Lovegood la única que pudiera escucharlo?

¿_Incorporeus-Incorporeus_? ¡Eso ni siquiera existía!

…

_-¡Merlín, dame paciencia!_

Oh, ¿también su paciencia se volvió invisible?- preguntó inocentemente Luna.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tenemos un plan ¿cierto? ¡Dime que tenemos un plan!**_

Los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se habían retirado finalmente a dormir después de recibir indicaciones finales del director Dumbledore. Cierto que el profesor Snape no era para nada querido, bueno, tal vez había un diez por ciento de gusto por tenerlo como jefe de casa por parte de los Slytherins (¿ahora quién les daría puntos así de fácil?) pero en general, ehm, digamos que no era muy popular… El punto era que aunque no fuera el mejor profesor de toda la escuela no significaba que lo quisieran ver muerto o que disfrutaran con la noticia de su muerte, así que el ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado después de la terrible noticia.

Ginny Weasley había sido de las últimas en salir junto con los Gryffindor que tuvieron que esperar a que se desocupara un poco el gran comedor para poder tomar camino para sus dormitorios. La hermana menor de los Weasley caminaba sola por el corredor de las armaduras sin pensar realmente en algo cuando escuchó la vocecita de su amiga Luna.

Cierto, no había visto a Luna durante todo el discurso del profesor Dumbledore, de seguro una vez más se había distraído mirando las pelusillas que volaban en el aire, o tal vez había encontrado duendes de nombres extraños que solamente ella veía, no importaba, aunque todos le dijeran Lunática, Luna era su mejor amiga.

¿Luna?- llamó Ginny- ¿Qué haces?

Luna estaba sentada en el suelo con la pared apoyada contra la pared hablando como si estuviera en presencia de un amigo, extrañamente no había nadie en el corredor salvo Ginny que llegaba en ese momento.

¿Con quién hablas, Luna?- preguntó Ginny al llegar junto a su amiga.

Con el profesor Snape- contestó Luna como lo más natural y obvio del mundo.

…

_-¡Merlín, dame paciencia!_

Oh, ¿también su paciencia se volvió invisible?- preguntó inocentemente Luna.

Severus dejó escapar una especie de gruñido semejante al que daba cada vez que era sacado de quicio por parte de Neville en clase de pociones.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga…

¿Dónde se encuentra ahora, profesor?- preguntó Luna mirando al techo.

…

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al profesor Snape quien se pasaba ambas manos por la sien.

¿Disculpe?- preguntó mirando a Luna.

¿Qué demonios estaba viendo en el techo? La chica volvió a preguntar.

A unos tres pasos a su derecha, señorita Lovegood- contestó Severus sin entender que importancia tenía dónde estuviera o no sentado.

…

Luna asintió dejando de ver al techo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco- comenzó a contar caminando a su izquierda.

¿Qué no había dicho el profesor Snape a la derecha? Una suerte que Luna no pudiera ver la cara de desconcierto de Severus. Y justo cuando el profesor de pociones estaba a punto de decir algún comentario ácido por lo extraño del comportamiento de la Ravenclaw, la señorita Lovegood se dejó caer más que sentarse en el suelo justo a una varita de distancia del profesor Snape.

Profesor Snape, tenemos que hacer algo con su problema de Incorporeus-Incorporeus, o terminara dando clases como el profesor Binns-explicaba Luna tranquilamente- y eso no sería bueno, ¡Imagine que clase de pociones también sea como Historia de la Magia!

…

Severus tenía la boca abierta ante el razonamiento de la señorita Lovegood. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver el profesor Binns con su problema? ¡Binns era un fantasma y él no lo era! "Pero estas muerto, Severus, eso te hace un fantasma ¿no?" Se pateó mentalmente.

En ese momento llegaba la señorita Weasley al corredor, al parecer esta noche iba mejorando a cada momento…

…

Luna- llamó Ginny- el profesor Snape… ya no va a estar con nosotros…

Eso no es cierto, el profesor Snape está aquí- negó Luna- Está hablando conmigo.

Ginny miro a todos lados.

Luna ¿ves fantasmas?- se preocupó Ginny.

_-¡No soy un maldito fantasma, señorita Weasley!_

Luna dejó escapar una risita.

¿Lo escuchaste?- preguntó a su amiga.

Ginny la miraba con una cara de preocupación aun mayor.

¿Escuchar a quién, Luna?- Ginny comenzaba a preocuparse.

_-¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!_

Luna comenzó a reírse un poco más solo escuchar el aumento de furia en la voz del profesor Snape y ver la cara de desconcierto de Ginny.

Yo creo que el profesor Snape sufre un grave problema de _Incorporeus-Incorporeus_- explicó con toda calma Luna.

¿_Incorporeus-Incorporeus_? Tú lo inventaste ¿cierto?- Ginny se cruzó de brazos- ¿Cómo sé que realmente está aquí el profesor Snape?

…

Esto no estaba funcionando, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que encontrar una solución a su problema y lamentablemente iba a necesitar le gustara o no la ayuda de Luna así que tenía que hacer de una vez por todas que la menor de los Weasley dejara de ser tan escéptica.

-Señorita Weasley, sé muy bien que usted fue quién derramo su caldero en clase la pasada clase de pociones provocando el que una pata de la mesa de trabajo se derritiera, y para salvarse del castigo dijo que había sido culpa de las polillas.

…

El profesor Snape dice que sabe lo de tu poción y las polillas- informó Luna.

Ginny se puso tan roja como un tomate. Eso solamente ella lo sabía, bueno ella y obviamente el profesor Snape quién parecía no creído su pretexto.

Vamos a dejarlo en que te creo, así que estás hablando con el profesor Snape- trató de cambiar el tema Ginny- y solo tú lo escuchas, pero no lo ves, y los demás no lo vemos ni lo escuchamos ¿cierto?

-Cierto

_-Cierto_

¿Y… cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo lo vamos a ayudar? Porque tenemos un plan ¿cierto?- Ginny se acercó a Luna.

…

¡Esto no estaba pasando! ¡Ahora además de tener que tratar con Luna Lovegood ahora también tendría que estar con Ginny Weasley! Y lo peor… ¡Aun no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a salir de este problema!

…

¡Claro que tengo un plan!- exclamó radiante Luna.

Hasta el mismo Severus se mostró completamente interesado en esta inesperada revelación. Ginny también la veía con mucho interés.

Lo primero es ir a ver a Hermione- comenzó Luna- ella sabe mucho, seguramente ha escuchado del "_Incorporeus-Incorporeus_" así sabremos qué hacer. ¿Usted qué opina profesor Snape?

…

Aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que ahora fueran dos niñas las que estaban involucradas y mucho menos le agradaba la idea de que la sabe lo todo de la señorita Granger también se enterara de su problema tenía que aceptar que el plan de la señorita Lovegood no sonaba tan mal.

-Brillante, señorita Lovegood, brillante…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_**La importancia de lanzar hechizos correctamente. Parte uno**_

Cuando el director Dumbledore le dio el puesto de profesor de pociones a Severus Snape, éste, jamás imagino que un día terminaría muerto o bueno, tal vez lo que le seguía a muerto, que ni los fantasmas del castillo lo vieran siguiendo a una Ravenclaw y una Griffindor a altas horas de la noche. Un momento "siguiendo a una Ravenclaw y una Griffindor a altas horas de la noche" eso no sonaba nada bien…

El profesor Snape dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, imaginar que él que había servido al mago más importante de la edad moderna y al mismo Señor Tenebroso ahora se veía reducido a ser menos que un fantasma que necesitaba la ayuda de Luna Lovegood para poder encontrar una solución a su problema…

No es tan malo, profesor Snape- habló Luna después de escuchar el gruñido del profesor- ¡Debería tratar de caminar por estas escaleras cuando los Slytherins nos empujan a la hora de la comida!

Severus solamente negó con la cabeza, afortunadamente Luna no podía verlo, era mejor que creyera que el gruñido había sido por cansancio de seguir ese largo camino hasta la torre Griffindor que por lo frustrante que resultaba el seguir a ambas chicas por ese largo camino hasta la torre Griffindor.

Ginny miraba extrañada a su amiga Luna, de todas las ocurrencias de la chica rubia, esta era la más desconcertante ¿desde cuándo veía fantasmas Luna? No, no los veía solo los escuchaba. ¿Y desde cuándo escuchaba fantasmas Luna? ¿Era el profesor Snape un fantasma? ¿Entonces sí estaba muerto? Y si estaba muerto ¿Por qué Luna decía que debían ayudarlo?

Los pensamientos de la joven Weasley hubieran seguido conforme avanzaban si no hubiera sido por el alto repentino que hizo Luna frente a ella que casi provoco que se golpeara contra su amiga.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny.

Luna indicó silencio con su dedo en la boca al girar su linda carita hacia ella.

-Peeves…

…

El odioso duende de Hogwarts, el travieso y antipático poltergeist "Peeves" revoloteaba como siempre a alta altura, también se había enterado del "funesto" destino del profesor Snape, así que en muestra de su luto solo propinaba bastonazos a cada Griffindor que se le atravesaba por las escaleras después de que salieron del servicio en el Gran Comedor. "El profesor Snape lo hubiera deseado así" decía malignamente después de hacer llorar a los más pequeños leones de primer año.

Luna lo había visto justo a tiempo ya que si hubieran dado la vuelta los bastones les hubieran caído exactamente a ella y a Ginny en la cabeza.

Ya era demasiado tarde como para que alguien estuviera fuera de la cama, pero aun así Peeves no perdía la oportunidad de atrapar alguna víctima nocturna.

¿Y ahora qué haremos para cruzar?- preguntó Luna- Si Peeves nos ve avisara al señor Filch, y solamente tú y el profesor Snape podrán salir del aprieto.

Ginny la miro sin comprender.

¿Solo yo y el profesor Snape saldremos del aprieto?- Trato de entender Ginny.

Claro, tú eres una Griffindor y al profesor Snape no lo verán- explicaba entre susurros Luna- pero yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí a estas horas… ¿Cómo le explicó al señor Filch por qué estoy despierta a estas horas?

_-Creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso, señorita Lovegood…_

…

Creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso, señorita Lovegood- habló con toda calma el profesor Snape.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Luna Lovegood el profesor de pociones avanzó con paso tranquilo los siguientes escalones hasta el descanso de la escalera. Peeves se encontraba al acecho muy por encima de sus cabezas pero afortunadamente para ambas chicas éste estaba más ocupado en sacar brillo a sus sucios bastones.

¿Qué vas a hacer para distraerlo, Severus? Escuchó una vocecilla que preguntaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza, ni siquiera Peeves podía verlo, claro si los fantasmas no podían menos ese retardado de duende molesto. Y ahí estaba él, justamente debajo de Peeves, ¿cómo distraerlo? Llevo su mano a la túnica buscando su varita pero ésta no se encontraba en la bolsa. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde la habría dejado? No había tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía poco tiempo antes de que ese odioso duende viera a las chicas así que tendría que recurrir a algún distractor.

Parecía que la suerte estaba a su favor esa noche ya que alguien dejó olvidado entre los pliegues de una vieja cortina que cubría algún cuadro en reparación uno de los artilugios Weasley. Severus se agachó para tomarlo entre sus manos sin poder evitar dar una ligera exclamación de asombro. ¡Lo había levantado! Por un momento había tenido miedo de que al ser prácticamente intangible no pudiera sostener objetos y que terminara por atravesarlos como los fantasmas. "Entonces no soy un fantasma" pensó aliviado mientras arrojaba el endemoniado invento de los gemelos Weasley al vacío de las escaleras.

Como resultado al momento una explosión seguida de muchas luces de colores y sonidos estrafalarios llenaron el lugar ¡Parecían dragones rugiendo! Peeves fue sacado de sus malignos pensamientos de forma violenta dejando caer los bastones con un sonoro golpe al suelo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién está ahí?

_- ¡Ahora señorita Lovegood! ¡Corran!_

Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Ginny y Luna que corrieron a la indicación del profesor Snape con la protección de la cortina de humo y luces de colores que les habían brindado los inventos de los hermanos de la joven Griffindor.

-¡Peeves, qué rayos estás haciendo!

La voz del señor Filch regañando al pobre y desconcertado duende les llegó como un eco lejano cuando Ginny y Luna ya alcanzaban la entrada de los dormitorios de los Griffindor ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Severus se había quedado admirando la estúpida cara de Peeves y la furibunda gritería de Filch, además tenía que cubrir a las chicas por si alguno de esos dos las descubrían, afortunadamente ambas lograron llegar sin necesidad de más contratiempos.

…

¡Eso fue brillante!- exclamó Luna todavía respirando entrecortadamente por la correría.

Sí, no puedo creer que se le ocurriera algo tan bueno- habló Ginny acomodando su cabello.

Ninguna de ellas habían visto el artilugio Weasley y pensaban que había sido algún sortilegio del profesor Snape, lo que hizo que Ginny ya no tuviera duda de que el profesor de pociones estaba ahí con ellas.

Severus había escuchado las palabras de las señoritas y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le agradaba el hecho de que lo vieran con admiración, pero como era un Slytherin y sobre todo el profesor Snape no lo admitiría.

_-No hay tiempo que perder, señorita Lovegood_

Tiene razón, profesor Snape- sonrió Luna quién le había escuchado- Ginny, entra a la torre Griffindor y busca a Hermione, sí ella sale no habrá ningún problema.

En la base de las escaleras ya no se escuchaba ni a Peeves ni al señor Filch.

No sé si me crea, pero en un momento la tendrás aquí, Luna- al momento Ginny camino hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

A la pintura no le hizo mucha gracia ser despertada a esas horas de la noche pero finalmente como se trataba de una Griffindor y había dicho correctamente la contraseña le dio paso.

Luna se sentó en los escalones a esperar.

El profesor Snape caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, frente a Luna. ¿Y si Granger no podía ayudarlos? Un momento… ¡Ahora también la señorita Granger estaría metida en este asunto! ¡Acaso todo Hogwarts tenía que enterarse!

_-Debí haber ido con el director Dumbledore_

Sin darse cuenta el profesor Snape había hablado todavía en un tono más alto.

Luna levantó la cabeza sin saber muy bien donde podría estar el profesor.

Yo creo que tampoco lo hubiera visto, profesor, es más no creo que lo hubiera escuchado- habló tranquilamente Luna mientras movía sus deditos fríos de los pies.

_-¿Y qué sabe usted, señorita Lovegood?_

Cierto que el profesor Snape estaba siendo grosero, pero en ocasiones uno es grosero cuando tiene miedo y no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta.

Bueno, podemos intentar ayudarlo y si no resulta puede ver al profesor Dumbledore- sugirió tranquilamente Luna.

El profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra- hablaron a sus espaldas.

Tanto Luna como el profesor Snape se sobresaltaron. Ginny había llegado acompañada de Hermione Granger, la otra Griffindor tenía puesta una abrigadora bata de color rosa claro.

¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono Luna y el profesor Snape.

Hermione solo escuchó a Luna.

El director Dumbledore salió después del servicio del profesor Snape, se llevó a Harry consigo- explicó Hermione- Luna, Ginny dice que escuchas al profesor Snape ¿Es cierto?

Luna asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza.

El profesor Snape sufre de un grave caso de _Incorporeus-Incorporeus_- explicó la Ravenclaw.

_Incorporeus-Incorporeus_ ¿Lo inventaste, cierto?- preguntó Hermione.

Severus solamente gruño por lo bajo. Como había pensado, esa noche iba a ser muy pero muy larga…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**La importancia de lanzar hechizos correctamente. Parte dos**

-Recapitulemos. El profesor Snape fue asesinado por los mortífagos está misma noche…

Gruñido ininteligible que solamente Luna Lovegood escuchó.

-Ahhh, Hermione, no creo que eso sea del todo correcto…

-Oh cierto, disculpa Luna, disculpe profesor Snape. Corrijo; el profesor Snape fue dado por muerto y ahora solamente tú puedes verlo y escucharlo…. ¿Eso está mejor?

Una vez más gruñido ininteligible seguido de la resta de setenta puntos para Griffindor ¿contaría en la puntuación los puntos retirados por un profesor invisible?

Podemos decir que sí, pero yo no veo al profesor Snape, solamente lo escuchó. Profesor ¿podría ser tan amable de no seguir gruñendo? ¡Suena como un dragón enfurecido! Gracias, así está mucho mejor.

Hermione Granger junto con Ginny Weasley ambas de la casa Griffindor estaban sentadas sobre la alfombra de una de las aulas abandonadas del quinto piso, Luna Lovegood de la casa Ravenclaw aun sin sus zapatos les había contado todo lo que había pasado mientras se llevaba a cabo el servicio del profesor Snape en el Gran Comedor al que ella no había logrado llegar.

Severus Snape no dejaba de pasearse como una sombra rodeando a las tres jovencitas, estaba desesperado, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tiempo que no tenía para poder solucionar su problema, ahora no solamente las tres estaban inmiscuidas en este asunto sino que también se enteraba para su desgracia que el profesor Dumbledore junto con el tonto de Harry Potter no se encontraba y aunque le doliera admitirlo confiaba en que el director del colegio o "el niño que vivió" pudieran tener al menos la más leve noción de cómo sacarlo de este predicamento.

Pues es un caso muy difícil- musitó Hermione después de escuchar a Luna- no creo que el _Incorporeous-Incorporeus_ exista pero si Ginny y tú dicen que el profesor Snape no está muerto están diciendo la verdad. Ahora ¿profesor puede escucharme?

_-¡Que sea algo más que un fantasma no significa que este sordo, señorita Granger!_

Sí te escucha, Hermione- contestó Luna sin alterarse lo más mínimo por el mal carácter del profesor de pociones.

Bien- contestó Hermione sintiéndose muy extraña de hablarle a la nada- ¿puede recordar qué paso cuando los atacaron? Tal vez podamos encontrar alguna pista.

Severus dejó de dar vueltas como león enjaulado, ¡Por supuesto! Se había bloqueado tanto por lo inverosímil de la situación que no había pensado en regresar sobre sus pasos para encontrar una respuesta. Lo primero que hizo fue olvidarse que estaba ahí para que sus recuerdos pudieran correr libremente, vamos, todo detalle era vital…

…

_Los hechizos y maldiciones llovían de las varitas de los mortífagos por todas partes, debíamos protegernos las espaldas sin descuidar el frente, era una situación difícil sobre todo para los inexpertos como Potter, ¡Potter! ¡Ese bueno para nada se descuido en el momento crucial! Dumbledore estaba demasiado lejos como para poder reaccionar a tiempo lo mismo que Lupin o que Alastor, no tuve más oportunidad que ponerme en frente cuando el mortífago lanzó la maldición imperdonable, no puedo recordar quién era, seguramente era algún nuevo recluta por lo nervioso de su voz._

_-¡Aleva kadebra!_

_Sí, me golpeó de lleno y Potter ni siquiera se dio cuenta al estar de espaldas en todo momento ¿qué paso después? … No lo recuerdo, no lo recuerdo, todo se puso negro… todo… ¡Falso! No fue todo lo que paso, ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!_

_-¡Aleva kadebra!_

_Sí, ¡No estoy muerto! ¡No grito la maldición como tenía que ser! ¿Entonces, qué paso? Sí, yo no alcance a invocar ningún hechizo de protección pero… pero… ¡Mi varita, mi varita lo hizo! ¡Mi patronus! ¡Sí! ¡Ella me protegió!_

_Sea lo que fuera tiene que ver con mi patronus… ¿Pero qué hizo el patronus?_

…

El profesor hablaba tan rápido que Luna apenas y atrapaba las palabras que escuchaba de la nada mientras las repetía lo mejor que podía a sus amigas.

Hermione y Ginny no dejaban de ver con los ojos muy abiertos a Luna, si era una historia inventada –que no lo era- era la mejor historia inventada que había creado nunca.

Ya veo- exclamó Hermione cuando Luna y el profesor Snape terminaron el relato- ¡Ya lo tengo!

Sin decir nada más la chica se puso de pie dejándolos a todos sin entender que sucedía en el aula vacía.

No habrían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la Griffindor regresó con un grueso y enorme libro viejo y empolvado.

¿Lectura ligera?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisita.

No, era para complementar una tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- explicó Hermione mientras se sentaba y pasaba con rapidez las páginas- ¡Aquí está!

La chica señalaba la ilustración en blanco y negro de un mago de cara al suelo y un águila blanca vaporosa (claramente su patronus) volando sobre él.

Severus se agachó un poco para poder ver también la ilustración.

Es magia antigua, muy antigua, tal vez del tiempo de los fundadores o mucho más antigua todavía- explicaba Hermione a las chicas- el patronus puede responder voluntariamente para proteger al mago sin necesidad de invocarlo, solamente si se está a punto de morir.

Ahí está la parte del patronus- afirmó Ginny- pero ¿por qué el profesor Snape es invisible?

¿No es obvio?- habló de pronto Luna- todo fue tan rápido que el profesor Snape no se dio cuenta que la maldición imperdonable fue mal dicha, su patronus solo sabía que el profesor podía morir y por eso lo protegió. Es obvio que el impacto lo derribó de la colina donde estaban enfrentándose. Puede ser que la no-maldición imperdonable que le lanzaron hubiera hecho que su cuerpo y su Incorporeus se separaran, el profesor no se da cuenta que su cuerpo se queda atrás y él regresa al castillo.

¿Cómo el profesor Binns?- dudó Ginny.

_-¡Qué no soy un fantasma, señorita Weasley!_

Creo que fue más como cuando los muggles dicen que se separa el alma… ¡Claro!- Hermione exclamó jubilosa- ¡Por eso no es un fantasma! ¡Porque no está muerto, su cuerpo sigue con vida! ¡Y nosotros no lo vemos porque no podemos ver el alma!

¡Hermione eres brillante!- exclamó Luna sin darse cuenta que ella también había descubierto parte del misterio.

Severus no podía creerlo, aunque sonaba completamente descabellado ¡Tenía mucha lógica! Por eso no había podido sentir su propio corazón en el Gran Comedor, por eso nadie podía verlo… pero… ¿Cuánto podía durar separado de su cuerpo?

¡En ese caso tenemos que movernos lo más rápido que podamos!- Ginny se puso de pie- ¡Tenemos que encontrar el cuerpo del profesor Snape!

¡Sí, no sabemos qué tan mal se encuentre! ¡Debe estar mal herido!- también se puso de pie Hermione.

¿Y cómo uniremos su cuerpo y su alma de nuevo?- preguntó Luna también levantándose.

_-Señorita Lovegood, no pueden salir del castillo. Tendré que ir yo solo y encontrar una solución… Es peligroso._

¡No!- gritó Luna asustando a las demás- ¡El profesor Snape dice que irá solo!

¡Pero necesitara nuestra ayuda!- gritó a su vez Ginny sin preocuparse de ser descubiertas por el señor Filch.

Ginny tiene razón, además no sabemos cuando regresé el director Dumbledore o Harry- Hermione apoyaba a sus amigas.

¡Oh no! ¿Profesor? ¡No lo escuchó!- Luna se encaminó hacia la puerta.

¡Debemos encontrarle! ¡Rápido, chicas, debemos encontrarle y seguirle!- ordenó Ginny como si se tratara de jugada de Quidditch.

…

Ya había recibido la ayuda suficiente de las tres chicas, no podía permitirse el lujo de ponerlas en peligro, además no sabía si todavía anduvieran mortífagos rondando por ahí, no, debía hacer esto solo, una vez más debía regresar sobre sus pasos para solucionar su problema.

Tenía que salir del castillo antes de que Luna Lovegood y sus amigas lograran darle alcance.

¡Señorita Lovegood! ¿Cómo logró encontrarme?- no pudo evitar gritar el profesor Snape.

…

_-¡Señorita Lovegood! ¿Cómo logró encontrarme?_

Luna estaba de pie bloqueando la puerta principal, la chica aun descalza había logrado adelantar a las Griffindor utilizando varios atajos que usaba habitualmente para tratar de encontrar duendecillos nocturnos sin ser vista.

Realmente no sabía si funcionaría o si el profesor Snape sería capaz de atravesar paredes o puertas así que solo había imaginado que seguramente tomaría por el camino principal por el que habría regresado al castillo.

Solo escuchar la sorpresiva voz que venía de la base de las escaleras vacías supo que no se había equivocado. ¡Lo había encontrado!

Solo adivine, profesor- sonrió Luna.

Severus se pateó mentalmente ¡Él mismo se había descubierto! Y ahora sería imposible que la chica Ravenclaw le dejara, no solo eso sino que ahora corriendo llegaban las dos alumnas de la casa de los leones para cerrarle el paso aun cuando no lo veían.

Estaba rodeado por tres jovencitas, ¡Él, rodeado por tres niñas!

Profesor Snape, necesita nuestra ayuda- le llamó Luna aunque no supiera dónde estaba- por favor, ya lo dijo, es peligroso tanto para usted como para nosotras pero si vamos en grupo encontraremos su cuerpo antes del amanecer ¿qué dice?

_-Treinta puntos menos para Ravenclaw, cincuenta puntos menos para cada Griffindor…_

Tomaré su gruñido como un sí- sonrió Luna- ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Viajaremos en Threslas!

¡Oh no!- exclamaron al unísono tanto Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y el mismo Severus Snape…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
